This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To understand the phenomenon of radiation resistance, wehave generated several strains of E. coli that were made radiationresistant by repeated adaptation to ionizing radiation. Genomicsequencing and transcriptome analysis show alterations in genesinvolved in glutamate, putrescine, serine, and glucose transport inthe evolved strains. We wish to use FMQ by NMR to measure differencesin these strains as compared to the wild-type to elaborate on theseprevious results.